Beyond Infinite Understanding
by Chaneru
Summary: Set Pre-Dark World. Tom Hiddleston, common Midgardian actor stumbles across a treasure that will change his life forever. Little does he know that his sweet discovery has already been called for by the God of Lies himself, in even incarcerated in the dank humid dungeons of Asgard, the Jötun Prince will stop at nothing to take back what is 'rightfully' his.


"...Never again..."

His deep baritone ripped through the dizzying silence that rang throughout his luxurious flat. And Tom meant his words. Never again will he allow that scarlet lipped slag to overstay her welcome again. Of all his publicity stunts, this had to top them all. He rolled over on his side and quickly returned to his previous position as he saw lipstick stains all over his brand new satin pillows. He made a noise of disgust.

He was tired. Physically. Emotionally. Just drained dry of this façade that he put on everyday. He wanted love. Real love, with a woman who put fire in his heart and loins. He grew weary of the pretend love he showed to this scarlet woman. This woman whose name he could not remember, no matter how many times it was pounded into his skull. This woman who, if he didn't keep up this act, would discard him and write him as a villian in a no doubt highly profitable song which would turn millions against him.

He wanted, no desired, something new. Someone new, a beautiful feminine creature among the likes he had never experienced before.

His dreams were wild, vivaciously abstract.

He knew not where he was, but he had the deep set feeling that he belonged there. Right there, in the thick mist that surrounded him. He could not make sense of it. He was neither here nor there. Standing nor floating,.m . He simply existed.

Instead of panic, he was completly at peace. He was drunk off the smell that permeated in the air. Lilac and something unknown, something crisp, like fresh winter rain.

"What is your name?"

This startled Tom, a voice out of nowhere and he could not detect the origin or speaker. The voice was, no doubt, feminine. It was soft and fell sweet on his ears. It sounded exotic, like the speaker was from somewhere Carribean or maybe West African... Nevertheless, Tom felt compelled

to speak his name into the mist.

"Thomas...Thomas...Thom-as." She giggled as she tested the new name and let the syllabals playfully bounce off her tongue. She made his name seem foreign, her flowery accent making it sound like: "Tome-mahs". Definitely West African...or maybe Carribean.

"Humani have such fun names..."

The foreign word confused Tom, but he dismissed it. "What might your name be?" He bantered back, trying to showcase any charm he could muster at the moment.

"I have many names..."

Good bloody job, Hiddleston, you're flirting with the Devil.

"Satan?"

The voice sounded confused now. She hummed. "Say-tin?" She frowned as she mimicked his posh English accent. "I've never heard of such a name...nor do I wnat to be addressed as such, come to think of it..."

Tom sighed in relief, he also noticed that her voice was getting closer, he could now hear it clear behind him. He whirled around, there was a dark figure blurred by the light mist standing up only strides away.

Tom walked slowly towards her. Feeling as if he ran, he would startle her, like a gentle doe. "What would you like to be called, then?

There was a pause. She was thinking. Tom could see her head tilt. "I have been called by so many names, it is hard to pick a favorite..."

Tom could now see her clearly now. She was completly naked. Her skin was smooth, unblemished and remarkably dark. It looked as if she was made from liquified onyx. Her hair was a tangle of thick brown curls with orchids woven in

"Hmm, Bastet...Venus...Andromeda...Morgana...oh! I know! Chanel! Call me that! Pan bestowed the name upon me on my Name Day! Oh, how I love it!"

He was now inches away from her. "Chanel." He repeated dreamily. She jolted around in surprise. Her features absolutely gobsmacked him.

She was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous as she looked up at him with three, yes three, mesmerizing brown eyes that were wide in surprise. The extra eye on her forehead blinked at him curiously. There was a smattering of dark freckles across her snubbed nose. Her full lips in complete collaboration with her mouth forming an "o". Her very being radiated youth. She couldn't be any older than 18.

"Oh, dear..."

She uttered these last words with a small smile and that's when he woke up.

His eyes slammed open. He was covered in a cool sweat. His heart pounded against his ribcage. Flashes of his dream danced in his head. He inhaled sharply and then exhaled. Over and over. Tom rolled over and checked the time on his phone. 2:15am. He brushed off his dream as just a wild figment of his imagination and decided to get a drink of water.

The hardwood floor was freezing to the soles of his feet as he walked into the kitchen. All he could think about was the beautiful nymph in his dreams. He wished that he would have taken time to fully appreciate her body, but...that was of course impossible, wasn't it?

Refreshed and well hydrated. Tom made his way to what he thought was his empty bed.

"Fucking hell!"

Tom dropped his bottle of water to the ground as he looked at the familiar figure sitting criss-crossed on his bed.

It was Nellie, the beautiful entity from his dream. She had not even acknowledged him yet. She was too busy looking down at the tan palms of her hands as they gripped handfuls of his sheets. She seemed distressed.

As he got closer, he could hear that she was speaking, but in some melodic language that he could not understand. As every second went by she panicked more and more. Finally, she looked up.

"I cannot see! My eye...! It is gone...and I am blind!"

Tom noticed that her forehead was smooth and without the peculiar appendage. He also saw that miserable tears slid out of her eyes, which were glazed over with a greyish film. Her tears were unlike any tears he had ever seen, they were a sparkly silver and when they rolled down her round cheeks, they burned holes in his sheets.

Tom thought quickly, not so logically, but quickly nonetheless. He raced over to his bureau and grabbed his glasses case. He pulled his black correctional glasses out of the case and walked over to the pained creature, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Here! Here, take these!"

Tom couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous for putting the spectacles on her tender face. She was blind and glasses couldn't fix blindness. Something in him wanted to relieve

her from her pain, that part of him wanted to satisfy and please her no matter how ridiculous the means. He didn't feel as ridiculous when Nellie slipped on the glasses and blinked the film from her eyes. Her face lit up.

"Oh, thank you, Thomas. I can see again, you have cured me with these..these. .windows of sight!"

She laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Tom couldn't help but to smile back, even in all his confusion. "I am so grateful to have had chosen you as an Alphä." She smiled and then laughed at the perplexed look on Tom's face. "But, of course...Humani are blissfully unaware of that which is all around them..." She said. "Come, sit...I will explain.." Tom took a seat on the edge of his bed, slightly frightened of the supernatural being occupying his sheets.

She cleared her throat. "I come from a place much different from here, but, in some ways, they are quite the same. I come from a different realm, a sub-realm, called Aürahiemr. You are from the realm of Men--"

"Midgard..."

Chanel's eyes lit up. "Ooh, how did you know that?" She asked. Tom just shrugged bashfully. "Well, you are correct. Midgard. Lo! You look a lot like L--...never mind, I know where he is right now. As I was saying, I come from a land ruled by Pan, the overseer of all the nymphs. Every now and then, Pan listens to the woes of the Humani, and sends a nymph in whatever form to help them. The nymph chooses the woe, chooses their own Alphä, to belong to. Once they have found their Alphä, they become Omegä."

Tom's eyes were wide as his mind raced. This cannot be happening, this is all myths and fairy tales. Even with that in mind, he couldn't pull away. .

"But, I am Pan's most special nymph. He has let me walk Midgard many times, but he has never allowed me to take an Alphä. I begged and begged him for centuries to release me into Midgard and he never relented, until now."

Chanel moved toward Tom until she could touch him. "Until you, Alphä Thomas."

Her umber fingers touched his pale cheeks gingerly. "So...you're..not human?" He stuttered over his words. Chanel giggled, the sound falling like velvet on the air. "No, my perplexed Thomas...I am not." She whispered as she inched into his warm lap. Placing loving kisses along his sharp jawline. His skin tingled where her dimly pink lips touched.

Tom's mind was alive with curiosity. How on earth, or not earth, is this even possible? His thoughts were soon muted out by the sweet little nymph and her tender kisses. He pulled her up on his lap and raked his hands up her wonderfully thick thighs.

At this action, she shifted and a slightly uncomfortable noise slipped from her mouth.

She wiggled a bit. "Oh, Jævla flâks..." She cursed under her breath. Tom looked at her, concerned. "Is something wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked. Chanel huffed, her eyes downcast.

"Another reason that Pan never released me is that I...am not ready..for a lover in s-such a way .."

Tom looked at the fragile nymph in his lap. He now acknowledged how she was slightly shaking in his arms and how her lower lip trembled with frustration. His little sweetling was a virgin...a young one and was very rightly frightened of the prospect of physical love. He smiled gingerly at her and lifted up her chin with his long index finger.

"I see...you do not have to do any of that to gain my affections...you already have them, darling." He whispered into the dark. Chanel looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes that smiled at him. "Really, Alphä Thomas?" She said, the pitch in her sweet voice rising. "You are not displeased?" She asked. Tom furrowed his brow. "No, not in the least..." At these words, she cuddled into his shirt. The action tugged at his heartstrings more than anything had ever.


End file.
